Helaia and the world
by BreeanaAllTheWay
Summary: Italy adventrues wif merica and germany! den nicki minaj!
1. Italy merica and gmernay

Errrrmaaaaageeeerd. Thx fer verwing dis sotry I know it's a litte rough guys, thisis mah first helatieo fanfic!

Chapthao 1: Hetalia and the owoerld

Italy wuz wakin down the town in merica. "OMG" Italy exclaim! Dis town is so big and the lights tickle my d fancy more than pasta on a rownboat.

"Italyy, how you like mah homecounty?" merican excited. !

"Q_Q!" Italy says.

"hohoho!, we have much cuisine for you here!" said America. Den da nicki minaj come oiut of the ritz carlton and was like "hai boyz, I'm nickii minaja, and I don't give a fuck so give me aoll ur gunz."

"Bitch you jsp just want my D!" siays American.

"B=but Germany where you aaaat?!" creid italia.

"RIGHT HEREEE!" SHOUT Germany, as he roundhouse kick minaj in the ass.

"omg my plasticz azz be burstin' up in dis shit!" "you aint seen da last uh meh" shouted nick.

"wow, Germany you da beast" said merica.

"yea ikr " says Germany.

"we should get out, I saw enough of America in the past minutes to see for a lifetime of atrocities!" exclaim Italy.

"yea okay" said germnay

"ttyl" America voiced while waving his gloved hand.

"bai" shout Italy.

AND THEY WENT HOME.


	2. ENTER japnses

MMMmmm, thx fur duh rviews dey mean da wulrd to meh. Eyeyeyeeye.

Her come chp two:

Japnese sat at his thei table not thinking bout nothinds. 'hm, idk y italia no text meh back yett,?!" he taught to hisself. He just text him like forty min ago, I mean how rudea can yiou be ami right? Staring at duh black phne screen, japnese start to dirft off to unconsiusnes SUDDENLY there be a boom.

BOMO!

"OMG screeted japnese! Mericans be acomin! I no prpare for dis moment? Then the merican shot through windown wif a .31 clabur beam pistol.

"AYAAYAY!" CREAMED MERICAN.

" Not for the day , so long as hit be bright wil I loose to you fat sas!" spite japann the mann.

"tha b what iyou think"? said maericna. And the nicki minja crash donw upon thetown. She reek so much havoc dat the city dweller s shriekds "Godzilla!: "

"oh no " though Japanese, 'now whaaat?"

"frear not tough torpedo!" scream italia as he come out thorugh Japanese bellybutton!

"Helatio I text you like 40 min ago an d you never text back, donlt even tlka to me!" saiys ja.

"sry, I was prepping to get hedre fast cause I knew merican would be here!"

" hoew you evne know dat" ask japane.

"I saw it in my pasata" shout Italy and he cugt mericans throate wif a eigth fot long machete.

"ughhgh." Mericna cry, 'this not the last of meh you fairy fucks" he cry out.

Duh nicki minaj parachuted out of duh city but the damange wuz still dun.

"omg Italia you save my nation" Japanese softly crumbed. As he fell to teh ground.

'rest easy little frog' italia whisper as he lay down to.

AND THEY WENT HOME.


	3. Bonjur France

A/N: Yo, guyz sry dat I be not her lately, butt I been going to duh hot topic and yeh. Sry. Her chapt 3!111!

"Gemrnay duh nicki manga be gone four ever after dat fight!" italia say.

"yeah , she will nein be here ever agein." Germnay say in monotonous speech.

Italiy look up to duh sky and grin. Dis was prob the best day of his exeistence. WHEN SUDDENLY!

"Bonjur I be duh france how goes it moi?" cry out francos. His blond her flowing sway like in the wind. (He is SOOOOO hottttt !). He was like a night in shiny armor wif his tight a$$ and sunkissed skinn.

"OMG France leave meh alone" Cry italia scared of the hot mann.

"relax my sherry, I am not her for u" Franks say eyeing Gernmay, eyes gleaming like he had glaucoma or some shit.

"francy pants, stay outta her , I not gay" say germnay blushing.

"NO, YOU ARE GERMNAY, I SEE IT IN MY PASTA!11!' CRY out Italy, turban on hiss shit brown hair.

"What!?" germnay cry out? "no, I am not, your patsa is rong italia"

"Frances says no it couldn't be , I know what I feeling right now" says Francois.

"R-really, !" Germnay. Ask, skeptical.

"yep" italis say confirmation style.

"I bust ur a$$ open if you lieing italia" Germnay say heavy with anger and hunger. He had not eaten since 1845.

Suddenly merican show up out of duh blue.

"Yo, meh swaggy bubs , how it hangin"? America ask wif pizza in his left hand, a rifle in duh other.

"merican , leave meh b" SHOUT ITALY

"srsly, merica we have a big problem here" germnay say. "I might be gay"

"WHAT! Mercian excalm. "congradulations, happy birthday!"

"T-thank you merican" Frances say, tears of happy in his cataract stricken eyes.

Germnay turn to france and kiss him….. on the lips… on the face…..on his head…. That sits upon his finely chisled neck…

"PASTA" SHOUT ITALY.

AND THEY HAD A GOOD DAY!


	4. Chapter 4: CANADA

A/N: Hola! Her iz chapter 4, enjoy!1! (dang, I am onn a role!)

**PREVIOULSY:**

_Germnay iz the gay, maybe… francos was ther, italia sees the future in hiz wisdomly pasata, and merican is badassery in a can!_

**Chapter 4:**

*sigh* Canada say as he looks over balcony that is on teh second story of his own home. I wunder why amercina wanted to come ovar today? He think aloud while pacing. Merican wuz nvr very nice to Canadian and he always was an ass. 'y do ppl even like him/'?' ask Canada? What he has that I don't? 'well, except 4 a long, slender body, luscious locks of golden tress, leaky eyes, facial hair on Sundays, and a brain that smokes joints all day erryday…..' *sigh* sighed canadia again. He always would be second. Then the America began graceful descent down canadias soft driveway. *sigh* time to go greet him- canadia say gatherin hiz libido.

"HELLO CANADIA!11!1" Screeched merican grinning like a serial killer amongst cereal.

" hello merican, how are u?" ask Canada forcing one of those fake smilez (like when u r at ur grandmas house and she gives you socks for ur b day and then shes all "happy b day!1! I got u sockz" and u be like "thx grandma" and force a smile, but inside you be like "fuck").

"awesum as always dude, how you are?" merican asked taking a bite out of his burger, while he loaded his .19833758 calibur solar-beam-death-ray-glock32-rapid-fire-get-ready-for-action- pistol.

"o, thatz nice, wood you like to cum inside?" ask Canada beckoning 2 tha door.

"obvi dude!1!' amercina say pushing canadia to tha ground as he flew inside the door.

"ow" canadia cry out, 'that hurt meanie" he thinked.

"nice place ya got here!" merican say admiring canadas nice pad.

"thx, merican, I worked hard for it" canadia say real genuine.

SUDDENLY!

"CANADIA DON'T MOVE!11111! MERICAN GOING TO SHOOT UR ASSHILE INTO REMISSION IN 2.2 SEC. I SAW IT MY … PASTA!" ITALIA SAY BURSTING THROUGH CANADIAS FAV WINDOW AT ABOUT MACH 10 .

"AHHHH" Canada scream bending over to avoid a bullet.

"NO I SWEAR DIS IS NOT MY DOING!?" MERICAN CRY OUT, CRYING.

!

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: American gets hurt

A/N: Yo. Yo. Yo. I am just keeping em cumming like on a roll, here comes chapter 5!

When we left off, canadia waz aboot (get it, Canada!? Hahahahahah) to get hiz shit blown up and strewn out on da lawn like the trash on teusdays.

**Present:**

"AHHH" canda shrieks as he is about 2 get hiz ass whoppered. Tears of heavy feeling flowed down his pasty ass skin.

"NOO merica why u do this to him!?1" italia shrieked in totally rad horror suspense. The poor thing wuz about to practically shart hisself.

"I cant control it!" cry out it was true, his arm wuz acting out on its own, (like a rebellious teenager who admisiters death kicks to hiz cat every mourning before he goes to school, only to cuddle with the cat later- it was an uncontrollable urge). Americans arm was shoot Rapid FIRE now!

"omg!' Canada cry ducking behind a couch just narrowly avoiding a shot to teh head.

Then germnay bust threw the window and pop three caps into mericans a$$!

"GERMNAY IT MY ARM NOT MY A$$ CONTROLLING DIS GUN?/?" MERICAN SCREAM IN PAINFUL ANGER. His ass leaked out fluid juices and bloody torment like a volcano.

"HMPH!" GERMNAY GRUNT POPPING A CAP INTO mericans arm.

"OTHER ARM DUMBSHIT, THE ONE WIF DUH GUNN!" American scream, desperately trying to stop the liquids from cumming out of his body. Germandy try to shoot mericans other arm, but he all out of bullets?!

"damn, going to have to stab it!" germnay yell as he charges American full force style with his sword in his left hand. With one clean slice mericans gun wielding hand was put out of power like when georgis bush stopped being prez. American fainted.

"AHH omg, we need to take him to hospital NOW or he will die, I see it in my pasta!" Italy cry out looking into his mean green bowl of linguini.

'take him to meh car' canadia say no recovered from such terror.

'gotcha ' germnay say carrying merican bridal style.

Canadia drove a 2008 lambo wif duh spider seats and everything. (lol chris brown reference!) then they rush mericans busted a$$ to duh Canadian hospital where they rushed him to the emergency room because he was in some deep shit. ….

To Be Continued…


End file.
